


С возвращением

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Make Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh Fuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: — Ну скажи, что нравится, — нетерпеливо топает Ацуму.— Нравится, — признаётся Ивайзуми и умирает от того, как у Ацуму в глазах плещется ликование. — Повернись.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	С возвращением

Ивайзуми жмёт на кнопки кодового замка, надавливает на ручку и наконец-то вваливается в родное спокойное пространство своей квартиры. Первым делом он стягивает галстук; логично было бы разуться, конечно, но галстук слишком уж исчадие ада. Ко всему можно привыкнуть: к костюму, к рубашке, к стрелкам на брюках — но редкие бюрократические дни в его спортивном графике требовали ещё и галстука, и вот тут уже проходила граница между официальностью терпимой и невыносимой. Поэтому галстук остаётся висеть на дверной ручке. Потом как-нибудь уберёт, благо в следующий раз наряжаться не скоро.

Ботинки стукаются о чужие кроссовки — знакомые, но чужие. Ацуму не первый раз уже приходит к Ивайзуми домой раньше него самого, и сегодня он тоже предупреждал когда-то посреди дня, что собирается. Потом ещё нёс какую-то чушь про сюрприз, Ивайзуми ему ответил, мол, если приду домой и увижу там вашего плюшевого маскота, получишь поджопник до самого Кобэ. Ацуму сказал, что нет-нет, ни в коем случае не увидишь; и прислал стикер с ухмыляющейся кошкой. Думать о кошке и об Ацуму и о том, что Ивайзуми не в пустую квартиру вернётся, было приятно, но несвоевременно, поэтому он не думал.

— Эй, — Ивайзуми включает свет. — Я же и со светом не увижу никаких плюшевых шакалов?

— Пошёл ты, — доносится характерный кансайский выговор из-за двери в единственную комнату, и Ацуму выглядывает к нему.

Да, маскота Ивайзуми действительно не видит, но от того, что видит — дар речи немного теряет всё же. Маскот был, пожалуй, более ожидаем.

— Йо, — весело говорит Ацуму и облепляет дверной косяк всем телом, одетым в какую-то мешанину кружева, оборок, пышных летящих тканей и бантиков — короче говоря, форму горничных из мейд-кафе или что-то около того. Ивайзуми ни разу в жизни не был в мейд-кафе, как-то не до того было, но образ тамошних сотрудниц сложно не опознать, будучи японским гражданином. Так вот в Ацуму он сейчас этот образ угадывает моментально. Только ведёт себя развязнее и наглее, он же Ацуму, а не реальный работник мейд-кафе.

— С возвращением.

Пальцы мелкими шажками движутся по двери, коленка ползёт вверх к ручке; и ведь ему ж наверняка растяжки хватит чуть ли не зацепиться ногой за ручку. Впервые в жизни у Ивайзуми появляется очень отчётливое желание стать дверью.

— Где ты это взял? — он выговаривает каждое слово слишком отчётливо, чтобы они звучали естественно. Разумеется, Ацуму сразу понимает, какой эффект производит, ещё даже не подойдя вплотную.

— Где взял, там уже нету.

Он отклеивается от двери и выходит в маленький, узкий коридор, где теперь расстояние между ними сокращается до пары шагов. Ивайзуми остаётся всего чуть податься вперёд, протянуть руку — и он сразу сможет схватить все эти аккуратные оборки на груди или рукава-фонарики. Растереть пальцами, узнать, жёсткие они на ощупь или мягкие, приложить к своей голой коже и немного представить, как чувствует себя Ацуму, на которого всё это напялено.

— Нравится? — улыбается Ацуму и расправляет складки на юбке. Грудь его, широкая и раскачанная, смотрится поразительно уместно во всех рюшечках. Ровно под ложбинкой промеж ключиц Ивайзуми ловит взглядом кокетливый бантик — слегка покосившийся, и в случае с Ацуму это легко может быть намеренной аферой. Чтобы спровоцировать поправить. Ивайзуми потянется пальцами, а Ацуму увернётся и выдумает какую-нибудь причину, почему трогать пока нельзя, почему придётся потерпеть.

В волосах такой же бантик. Возможно, Ивайзуми напряжён уже достаточно, чтобы хотеть сорвать его зубами.

— Ну скажи, что нравится, — нетерпеливо топает Ацуму. Ивайзуми переводит взгляд на выглядывающие из-под юбок голени в аккуратных строгих тёмных чулках, с манящими стрелками по всей длине. В отличие от платья здесь ни намёка на кружево и прочую фанаберию, но полного обзора на ноги таки пока нет.

— Нравится, — признаётся он и умирает от того, как у Ацуму в глазах плещется ликование. — Повернись.

Ацуму с полной готовностью вертится кругом; юбка приподнимается, опускается, он прихватывает её руками — невозможно довольный, невозможно в восторге от самого себя и этой дикой придумки. Ивайзуми от его самодовольства и искреннего счастья, что шалость удалась, ведёт ещё сильнее, чем от любой юбки и от любой плотной ткани поверх коленки. Целовать ошалелую наглую улыбку хочется даже сильнее, чем развести в стороны длинные ноги в чулках.

Он наконец делает шаг вперёд, и Ацуму неожиданно с готовностью падает к нему в объятия. Никакой игры в терпение. Видимо, сам уже охренел ждать.

Ивайзуми нащупывает очертания ягодиц сквозь все слои юбки и подхватывает его под задницей, чуть приподнимая — несмотря на то, что Ацуму в принципе повыше будет и на данный момент, пожалуй, посильнее за счёт всех своих бесконечных тренировок. Пока Ивайзуми ещё сам играл, наверное, потягались бы. Но всё это не значит, что Ацуму поднять нельзя или что ему поднимать того не нравится. Макушкой оторванный от пола Ацуму почти чиркает по потолку.

Ацуму смотрит сверху вниз — _более_ сверху вниз, чем обычно; глаза у него тёмные, глубокие, безумные в предвкушении. Не вырывается, не дёргается, просто спокойно ждёт неизвестно чего.

— Нравится, — повторяет Ивайзуми и прижимает его ближе, а потом ухмыляется: — У тебя стоит пиздец.

Ацуму жмурится в ответ:

— Ты ещё не видел, как всё под юбкой выглядит.

Он наклоняется укусить Ивайзуми за нос. Когда отстраняется и они оказываются лицом к лицу совсем близко, Ивайзуми замечает ещё один штрих к образу.

— Губы тоже накрасил, — тихо говорит он почти что в эти самые накрашенные губы. Странно, что сразу не понял, насколько рот у Ацуму краснее и ярче обычного.

— Неужели дошло, — хихикает Ацуму и в награду чмокает его в кончик носа, наверняка оставляя красный влажный след. Нос немного чешется теперь; не столько от самого прикосновения губ, сколько от мысли, что, возможно, там осталась помада и если Ивайзуми дотронется, то размажет её в пятно.

— Ну, — Ацуму нетерпеливо елозит задницей и даже умудряется в захвате дёрнуть ногами. — Неси?

И наклоняется поцеловать снова, теперь в щёку и теперь нарочно прижимаясь губами долго-долго, чтобы гарантированно остался отпечаток. Нести его так идея, конечно, странноватая (Ацуму всё ещё ужасно высокий и выше него, и тяжёлый заодно), но сейчас, на фоне всех шуршащих тканей и колыхающихся бантиков, приятная. Главное, чтоб головой никуда не ебнулся, ну и равновесие потерять не хотелось бы.

— Только не дрыгайся, — глухо говорит Ивайзуми прямо в него, когда Ацуму снова пытается вильнуть бёдрами внутри его рук. Переступает Ивайзуми медленно, осторожно, хоть и знает здесь каждый квадратный сантиметр наизусть — мало что видно, мало что осознаётся, любая мысль мгновенно утопает в кружавчиках. Расцелованные помадой точки на лице горят огнём, и до странного не терпится посмотреть в зеркало — есть ли пятна на лице, какого размера, как выглядят.

Шаге на четвёртом Ацуму издаёт высоченный вопль и вцепляется Ивайзуми в плечи до боли; всё-таки не удалось сохранить голову в сохранности целиком и полностью, но кричит Ацуму в любом случае громче, чем на самом деле стоило бы, и сильнее, чем ему по факту больно, — это за время совместных тренировок уже давно стало понятно.

— Сам напросился, — тихо фыркает Ивайзуми на следующих шагах и затем наконец-то полноправно теряет равновесие, падая на кровать — вместе с Ацуму. Возможно, новую кровать придётся покупать раньше, чем планировалось, но на сей раз он не будет вкладываться в неё один.

Зеркало теперь категорически недостижимо, потому как вставать Ивайзуми собирается теперь уже только после того, как выяснит, что там под чертовым платьем, и разберётся по порядку со всеми бантиками. Он лезет рукой под юбку, путается в подоле, путается в том, как и куда лезть, чертыхается, и Ацуму ржёт, зараза, а потом юбка ускользает совсем — Ацуму залезает на него верхом, расправляет все свои оборки и с гадкой улыбкой трётся о пах. Где-то здесь Ивайзуми вспоминает, что на нём самом его единственный приличный костюм за много бабла.

— Подожди, — он пытается поочередно схватить Ацуму то за ладонь, то за выглядывающую из-под юбки коленку в чёрном чулке, — я разденусь сначала.

— Хааа, — Ацуму цокает языком и ведёт пальцами по пуговицам рубашки. Нижнюю зажимает между двумя и расстёгивает, затем прихватывает заправленную в брюки ткань и вытягивает наружу. — Так с этим я бы завсегда помог.

Смысл был, ясное дело, не в этом, но хрен с ним уже.

— И гладить потом сам будешь, — бормочет Ивайзуми, когда Ацуму снова нарочито проезжается ягодицами ему по паху. Тот фыркает и кивает. Ещё б этот кивок что-то значил вроде искренней готовности действительно потом привести костюм в подходящий для рабочей надобности вид, а не банальное "отстань, сам разберусь". Пиджак беспардонно летит вниз, рубашка тоже, Ацуму успевает облизать Ивайзуми соски и вынудить тем самым толкнуться бёдрами вверх. Остаются только брюки, но их Ацуму всего лишь расстёгивает — чтобы пока не пришлось слезать, видимо.

— А ещё говоришь, у меня стоит, — Ацуму ведёт ладонью по выделяющемуся в трусах члену. — Вот теперь точно вижу, что нравится.

— А то сомневался, — Ивайзуми усмехается и таки хватает его за коленку. Просто гладит, ничего особенного, но гладить коленку через плотную чулочную ткань — это совсем новые ощущения. Космические немного. Или много. Сильно космические.

— Немножко, — Ацуму показывает руками, сколько, а потом лезет куда-то в карман, спрятанный среди кружев вшитого в юбку передника, и достаёт оттуда внезапно не презервативы и не смазку и даже не, черт побери, анальную пробку какую-нибудь, а тюбик помады.

— Смазалась же, наверное, — хмыкает он и подводит губы. Ивайзуми за ним следит как зачарованный, просто чтобы ни единого движения не упустить и вобрать взглядом полностью всё развесёлое самодовольство, всю ту зашкаливающую степень того, как Ацуму тащится сам от себя и от всей ситуации, от всей игры. Наверное, даже если бы платье не сразило наповал сразу же, в первую секунду, самим своим существованием, Ивайзуми бы возбудился всяко очень быстро просто от того, как Ацуму всё сейчас создаёт и подаёт для него.

Тюбик делает круг в воздухе, словно на Ацуму напала невероятная задумчивость о том, как же поступить с ним дальше, и в итоге помада приземляется не обратно в карман, а к животу Ивайзуми. Ацуму ржёт. Ацуму рисует ему сердечко вокруг пупка. Не член хотя бы, на том спасибо.

Щекотно просто пиздец как, волнующе — дохуя, а самое волнительное, как ни крути, всё равно то, что потом сам же Ацуму своими напомаженными губами это сердечко и соберёт. Пока что, впрочем, демонстрация художественного мастерства заканчивается, помада почему-то в итоге отправляется Ивайзуми в карман брюк и вместе с ними соответственно — туда же, куда ранее вся остальная его одежда. 

Ивайзуми пытается придержать Ацуму за ноги, чтобы подтянуть его ближе, и тот снова проявляет поразительную прямо-таки покладистость — чуть не сам на него ложится, ластится весь и целует нежнее обычного. Хотя всё равно распаляется и прикусывает Ивайзуми губу, когда тот гладит кружевную спину и проезжается рукой к ягодицам.

За поцелуями Ацуму теряет бдительность, и у Ивайзуми выходит их перевернуть — как бы оказываясь сверху самому, но только как бы, потому что по факту он очень быстро ныряет Ацуму между согнутых, широко расставленных ног. Сверху пышной волной колыхается юбка, или точнее было бы сейчас сказать, юбки; помимо очевидного слоя с оборками и передником Ивайзуми замечает нижнюю, а может быть, и две нижних. Не суть важно, в любом случае его накрывает с головой, реально обволакивает и прячет от всего вокруг, и с непривычки Ивайзуми сейчас так темно, что он ненароком тыкается лицом Ацуму прямо в яйца. Ацуму сучит ногами, чуть приподнимается, и юбки волнами колышутся снова. Ивайзуми проводит щекой по упакованному в чулок бедру до самой резинки: совсем плотной, немножко шершавой. Трётся о неё и оставляет засос ровно над резинкой, а потом так и движется ртом по внутренней стороне бедра к паху.

Одна нога Ацуму в итоге оказывается у Ивайзуми на плече, и когда он наконец трогает член Ацуму сквозь трусы, тот бьёт его пяткой в лопатку — сложно сказать, нарочно или случайно, но всяко чуть-чуть отвлекает от концентрации на том, что же там такое скрывалось под юбкой.

— Ты чё, — Ивайзуми говорит сдавленным, прерывистым голосом, — в стринги влез? Не тесновато?

Он ведёт рукой до самой задницы, чувствует голые ягодицы и тонкую нитку между ними, увенчанную сверху каким-то несусветно трешовым украшением вроде то ли цветочка, то ли бабочки — присматриваться надо. Невозможно, конечно, все эти тонкие лямочки феерических трусов не оттянуть и не хлопнуть ими Ацуму по голой коже.

Ацуму шипит от боли и одновременно хихикает от его реакции. Ивайзуми и сам-то не знает — то ли смешно, то ли сексуально, то ли сексуально ровно тем, что смешно. Он так и ржёт Ацуму в бедро, в ту ногу, которая свободно лежит, а не покоится у него на плече. Ржёт, потом снова целует, потом стягивает несчастные стринги и наконец-то берёт мокрый, перевозбуждённый член Ацуму в рот.

— Хаджимеее, — низко и сладко стонет Ацуму и прогибается спиною вверх, толкается ему в рот сильнее. Ивайзуми не выдерживает и соскальзывает, перемещается языком к яйцам, а ствол дрочит рукой, но затем всё равно едет по нему губами сверху вниз. На головке он сжимает губы сильнее, Ацуму реагирует мгновенно — снова стонет, хрипловато и протяжно, теперь уже совсем неразборчиво. Даже на имя не хватает. Ивайзуми сосёт, и сосёт, и сжимает рукой мускулистую ногу в чёрном чулке, и сам зажмуривается, когда Ацуму вздрагивает финальный раз — и кончает ему в рот. Юбки взбрыкиваются волной рюшечек вокруг Ивайзуми.

Самому к тому времени уже терпеть тоже сложновато, и Ивайзуми медленно водит рукой по члену, привалившись виском к бедру Ацуму, потному, разгорячённому, как он весь. Как они оба. Затылком очень хорошо чувствуется та самая граница мягкой кожи и шершавой ткани, и у Ивайзуми появляются довольно внезапные идеи.

— Цуму, — он дотрагивается рукой до другой ноги Ацуму и чуть привстаёт, — насколько тебе дороги эти конкретные чулки?

Ацуму, не отошедший ещё от оргазма, смотрит довольно мутным и непонимающим взглядом, и Ивайзуми повторяет вопрос, на сей раз поглаживая ему ногу по резинке чулка. Кажется, как ни странно, это помогает Ацуму сфокусироваться.

— Ты что, — глаза у него расширяются и впиваются Ивайзуми в лицо, — ты в бёдра, что ли?

Ивайзуми ухмыляется и кивает.

— Если что, куплю новые.

— Какие я скажу, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявляет Ацуму, прикрывает глаза и в следующую секунду открывает их снова и чуть не подскакивает: — И разных цветов! И пояс.

— Большие планы у тебя, — Ивайзуми смеётся и обильно смазывает член перед тем, как буквально просунуть его Ацуму между ног. Тот взмахивает руками, что-то там частит из разряда тех самых планов, но быстро затыкается, когда Ивайзуми действительно начинает его трахать в бёдра. Только закрывает глаза и снова тем же низким голосом тянет его имя.

Трахать между ног выходит довольно странно, и темп наладить получается не сразу, но в конечном итоге — не только у Ацуму есть всякие фантазии и множество планов. Успеют натренироваться. Всё равно хорошо до звёздочек в глазах и скорого оргазма — в самом деле довольно неаккуратного. Сперма оказывается и на чулках, и у Ацуму на члене, и вообще кругом. Юбку вроде бы не задевает, и то ладно.

Ивайзуми удовлетворённо целует его в ногу и падает лежать. Очень мало вещей на свете сейчас способны его поднять и вернуть к активной деятельности.

Ацуму переползает к нему ближе; губы у него совсем красные и распухшие, помада размазалась. Он наклоняется и облизывает такое же размазанное сердечко у Ивайзуми на животе. Наверное, уже больше похожее просто на пятно, но они оба всё равно знают, как было.

— Где ты всё-таки добыл эту красоту на метр девяносто? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, заново разглядывая рукава-фонарики и рюшечки на груди. Ацуму пожимает плечами и ложится на него: рука прямо поперёк груди Ивайзуми, подбородком Ацуму упирается себе в локтевой сгиб.

— Тебе лучше не знать, — фыркает он и просовывает вторую руку под Ивайзуми. — Пошли жрать лучше теперь? Обещал же сюрприз. Я кимчи купил.


End file.
